Woodcutting
Woodcutting Woodcutting (lühidalt WC ehk Puuraidumine) on oskus mis on seotud erinevate puude raidumisega. See on F2P mängijate seas üks kõige populaarsemaid skille (oskusi). Iga puu jaoks on miinimum WC level vajalik ja Hatchet millega raiduda puid.Praegune miiinimum level highscoris (edetabelis) olemiseks on miinimum 62. Raidudes puud sa saad sellele puu liigile kindlaid palke. Mängija saab põletada puid tinderboxiga (tikkudega) et arendada Firemakingu (Lõkketegemis) oskust,lõigates Knifeiga (noaga) saavad Memberid teha neist vibusi ja nooli.Müües palke mängijatele võib kõva raha teenida. Woodcutting on väga populaarne oskus mängus,müües kõrgelevelisi palke on võimalik teenida suhteliselt suur kogus raha. Seda on ka väga lihtne arendada võrreldes teiste skillidega.thumb 'Puud' ---- Et raiduda puid on sul vaja hatchetit (kirvest),kunagi tuntud kui axe (ka kirves) kuid see muudeti 2009 aastal ära et ei tekiks segadust pickaxeide ja battleaxide vahel.Nagu eelnevalt mainitud ,mängijal on vaja miinimum levelit et raiduda kindlat puud,näiteks su WC level peab olema 75 et raiduda Magic Treed(Maagilist Puud),mitte 74 ega 70 vaid 75 või rohkem. Mängus on olemas 10 liiki kirveid:Bronze, Iron, Steel, Black, Mithril, Adamant, Rune, Clay (Stealing Creation), Dragon, ja Inferno Adze. Dragon hatchet, clay hatchet ja Inferno Adze on memberitele ainult.Hatcheteid (kirveid) saab osta poest Bob's Axes (Lumbridgeis), Grand Exchangeist või teha kasutades Smithing skilli (teha ei saa Black hatchetit, clay hatchetit, dragon hatchetit ja Inferno Adze.) Hatcheteid saab ka elukatelt saagiks, vahetades kaupa, poest, jne.Inferno Adze on auhind All fired up minimgameist. Sacred Clay Hatchetit on võimalik saada Stealing Creation minigameist. Puid on kerge leida kuna neid leidub igalpool mängus (kuid eranditeks on kohad nagu Morytania, Karamja ja Wilderness, kus on palju puid mida ei sa raiduda). Puu raidumiseks peab sellele lihtsalt peale vajutama. Puu tüübid ---- Kirved ---- Macheted Jungli raiumiseks ei saa kirvest kasutada vaid machete't mida tuleb käes kanda. Attack'i ega WC levelit pole tarvis machetede kandmiseks. Tavalist machetet saab osta general store'isTai Bwo Wannai's ja Shilo Village'is. Teisi machetesi saab osta Gabooty käest trading stickidega. Kõik macheted on vahetatavad.Machetesi ei saa ise teha. Machete tüübid ---- Jungli tüübid ---- Kanuud Memberid saavad ka teha canoe (kanuu), mida kasutadakse River Lumi mööda reisimiseks, mis läheb Lumbridgeist kuni level 35 Wildernessi. Kanuud on hea reisimiseks Edgevilleist Lumbridge'i või Lumbridgeist GEsse. kuidas teha ---- Kanuu tegemiseks memberid peavad leidma "canoe tree" ja kirve ning paras Woodcutting level peab olema. Kanuu puud on alati Canoe stationi juures. Canoe stationid on: * Lumbridgeis: jõest ida pool goblineid täis maja juures * .Pilt:Wcmap1.png * Champions' Guildis: ida kaldal. * Pilt:Wcmap2.png * Barbarian Villageis: Sillast lõunas lääne kaldal. * Pilt:Wcmap3.png * Edgevilleis: lääne kaldal ,grand exhangei salakäigu juures. * Pilt:Wcmap4.png * Level 35 Wildernessis: Järve juures,lõunas Moss Giantitest. Uut kanuud teha ei saa sealt. Pärast kanuu puu maha raidumist saab mängija langenud puust teha kanuu ning valida tüübi (soovitattav teha parim kanuu võimetelt). Pärast kanuu valmimist peab kanuu vette lükkama ning valima koha kuhu reisida. Kanuu tüübid ---- Linnu pesad Memberina on võimalus et puud raidudes kukub linnu pesa alla. Kandes strung rabbit footi on sul selleks suurem võimalus. Leitud pesa saab läbi otsida ,otsides võib leida suvalise sõrmuse (ring) Gold Ring'ist kuni Diamondini,punase ,sinise või rohelise bird's egg'i (saab panna incubatorisse lv 70 summoninguga,raven egg lv 50 summoning); või puu seemne. Saadud seemned võivad olla väga väärtuslikud. Tühjad pesad saab Pestle and Mortariga ära purustada ning maha müüa või kasutada Saradomin's Brewi valmistamiseks. Treening F2P Woodcuttingus tasuta mängijad saavad umbes 30k-50k experiencei tunnis. Levelid 1-15 Levelitest 1-15 tuleks raiduda tavalisi puid. Soovitattav oleks raiduda Lumbridge ja Draynor Village vahel kus on massiliselt puid või Faladorist lõunas. Oleks hea leida koht kus on pank ligidal ning vähe teisi mängijaid. Veel üks hea koht on Grand Exchangeist lõunas kus on hea raiutuid puid panka viia või maha müüa.Vaja on 97 regular logsi ehk 2425 experiencei level 15 saamiseks. Levelid 15-31 Level 30 saavutamiseks tuleb raiduda Oak'e. Kohad on: *Ida pool Draynor Villagesist. *Lääne pool Varrockist panga ligidal torni juures. *the Grand Exchangeist idapool 332 oak logsi tuleb raiduda mis on 12450 experiencei. Raha teenimine Saadud Loge saab hea hinna eest maha müüa. Kõige populaarsemad raha teenimiseks on Yew logsid ning Magic logsid. Keskmiselt 150k gp tunnis saab teenitud (ka tasuta mängijail). Hetkesed leveli tõstjad (Temporary boosts) Kõik need on memberitele. *Axeman's Folly ,õlu,tõstab Woodcuttingut ühe võrra. * Mature Axeman's Folly tõstab kahe võrra. *A brown Spicy stew Võib tõsta või langetada WC levelit 6 võrra (vägagi juhuslik). *A Beaver (kobras), Summoningu Familiar, tõstab levelit kahe võrra.(nähtamatu). Muud vahendid *Lumberjack clothing tõstab XP saamis hulka väiksel võrral. *Strung Rabbit foot tõstab bird nest saamis hulka. *Sacred clay hatchet Stealing Creation kahe kordistab XP saamist (200%). *Volatile clay hatchet ka from Stealing Creationist, annab 2.2 korda rohkem XP (220%). *kasutades Sacred clay hatchet koos Lumberjack clothinguga saab 140 exp ühest Willow logsist. Lisa infot ja ajalugu *RSi algsetel päevadel sai ainult tava puid raiuda. Experiencei sai baseeruvalt Wc levelilt: 28.25 + 1.75 * Woodcutting level. Pärast Fletchingu skilli oli ajutiselt Xp kogus 12.5 experiencei siis dubleeriti 25 experienceinip. *Kasutades herringut puuga tuleb sõnum: "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest." See refereerib "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" filmi. Kasutades herringut Grand Tree ustel tuleb sõnum "It can't be done" ,refereerides üht teist rida filmist. *Kui Dragon hatchet tuli välja oli see sama kiire kui Rune hatchet. Hiljem tehti see alles parimaks kirveks mängus. *11 November 2008 muudeti raidumis animatsioone. *1 April 2009 muudeti Axe Hatchetiks et ei tekiks segadust battleaxeidega. *Inferno adze Raidmis animatsioon erineb tavalisest raie animatsioonist. * On valearusaam mängijate seas, et kui rohkem kui üks inimene raidudes puud, siis kas keegi alandab kiiremini, ja teine isik raiub aeglasemalt. See ei ole tõsi, raiumise kiirust ei määra mängijate kogus, vaid Woodcuttingu level ja kirve liik. Kuid siiski "kärvab" puu kiiremini kui rohkem mängijaid raiub. *A glitch starting on 16 February 2010, allowed players to chop ivy with bare hands, or with whatever weapon they were wielding. This was performed by having a dragon hatchet in your inventory, and the item of choice wielded. This glitch has been fixed as of 22 February 2010. Another glitch still happens having the same effect but not having a dragon hatchet with you. * 2-3 Kuuga on võimalik teha 99 woodcutting kui mängija raiub päevas 3 või rohkem tunde Ivy't *Woodcutting oli kõige esimene level 99 kunagi saavutatud ning see tehti raiudes lumbridgei lähedal tavalisi puid Rs classiku ajal. *hetkel on umbes 64,300 mängijat level 99 woodcuttinguga.